


How the Dogs Feel About Christmas

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [7]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Christmas, Headcanon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: i got this idea before i had a nap today so here u go. also happy holidays to those who don’t celebrate christmas & to those who do!!! and if anyone is having a hard time i hope the sun shines for u soon. i understand it’s not a happy time for some people but i wish for it to be the happiest it can be for all of u 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!anyway;;;;;;;
Series: Res Doggos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315478
Kudos: 33





	How the Dogs Feel About Christmas

**mr. brown:**

  * LOVES it. in every way
  * he loves shopping for gifts, they’re always chosen with thought (however weird bc let’s face it he buys the most out-there shit ever)
  * enjoys trying to bake. usually fails at it but he’ll still share the food with everyone
  * he likes to pick out the best christmas movies to watch– he’ll have a marathon whether it’s by himself or with others
  * he’s kinda shit at wrapping gifts but it’s done with love okay. also he leaves it until last minute but are we surprised????//??
  * wears an elf hat 24/7
  * on the day he takes countless photographs!!! he’s big on making memories and having photos to look back on
  * wears the UGLIEST christmas jumpers
  * probably makes a drunk speech to everyone about how much they mean to him



**mr. blonde:**

  * he actually enjoys christmas and he’s not embarrassed to admit it
  * if he’s with the other guys or eddie (or both), he’ll wear a santa hat around
  * has the radio on at home/in the car and hums along to the christmas songs
  * the type of guy to write sarcastic shit in christmas cards
  * he’s not that big on gifts but he’ll always get something for eddie & joe. they’re basically family at this point
  * if it snows, he actually loves making a snowman
  * has probably made a snowwoman at some point with eddie (aka given it boobs)
  * on christmas day he just wants to eat a big meal, relax on the couch, switch on the tv and smoke
  * also enjoys a good few drinks when he feels like it



**mr. pink:**

  * you guessed it; 100% grinch
  * he despises singing children
  * if there’s any carol singers that show up at his doorstep, he scowls at them from the window and refuses to open the door
  * enjoys eating turkey but cringes when it’s being stuffed– _“you don’t find it fuckin’ weird that you’ve got your fist up a bird’s ass??”_
  * honestly he just uses the day as an excuse to drink, smoke, eat food and be miserable. so basically like any other day
  * as much as he hates christmas, he’ll buy the people he actually cares about gifts… so i guess he’s not 100% grinch. maybe 99% instead



**mr. orange:**

  * he gets so excited for christmas!!!! as soon as it’s november 1st he gets hyped up for the holidays
  * really likes rudolph the red nosed reindeer
  * sings & dances around his apartment when there’s christmas songs playing on the radio
  * he loves to bring smiles to children’s faces!!!! it’s cute
  * gets kinda stressed out while shopping but he definitely spends a bunch of money on people. he really values his friendships/relationships and enjoys gift giving :’))
  * messy handwriting on christmas cards
  * does his gift wrapping while watching tv
  * gets shit-faced on christmas day!!! also he eats so much that he can’t move



**mr. white:**

  * absolutely adores christmas :’)) it’s a time for showing love to family & friends, so of course he’s gonna love it
  * spends time picking out meaningful cards & writing meaningful shit in them
  * he’s bigger on cards than gifts but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love gift giving– he puts a lot of thought into what he buys for people
  * is big on the food at christmas. he likes to cook, provide all of that stuff
  * probably makes a toast before everyone eats
  * donates to food banks
  * wears cute christmas jumpers & a fluffy santa hat
  * makes the most of spending time drinking, smoking & eating with loved ones 




End file.
